Miss Fortune (League of Legends)
|-|Miss Fortune= |-|Captain Fortune= |-|Arcade Miss Fortune= |-|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune= |-|Star Guardian Miss Fortune= Summary |-|Original Lore=Beauty and danger: There are few who can match Miss Fortune in either. One of Bilgewater's most infamous bounty hunters, she built her legend upon a swathe of bullet-riddled corpses and captured ne’er-do-wells. The booming echoes of her twin pistols in the port city’s reeking wharfs and scavenger shanties are sure signs of another warrant from the Bounty Board being settled. |-|Arcade Lore='Miss Fortune' (Sarah to her friends) is better known in the real world for holding the top scores in every shoot-em-up game ever created. In Arcade World, she's famed for earning those scores through whatever means necessary, willing to bring in any target for the right amount of points. |-|Steel Valkyries Lore='Sarah Fortune' is a living weapon of mass destruction; a legendary bounty hunter seeking revenge among a galaxy of thieves. Shot and left for dead, she now pilots the deadliest combat exo-suit in known space—and she'll stop at nothing to bring violent justice to her would-be killers. |-|Star Guardian Lore=A member of Ahri’s original team, Miss Fortune is a hot-headed gunslinger, renowned across the galaxy as a monster slayer. Angry at losing comrades, the second-in-command now fights in their memory—not out of a sense of duty, but for vengeance. Even with new members joining the team, she can’t forget her past. She is always the first to charge into battle, often ignoring her own safety as long as she can take down every beast in sight. Her short temper often leads to butting heads with teammates who she sees as wasting time when they could be laying waste to the enemy. Despite being scornful of others, the only member of the team Miss Fortune truly holds at a distance is Syndra, who she suspects has less noble reasons for her return. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 6-B | 4-B | 4-B Name: Miss Sarah Fortune, the Bounty Hunter Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Bounty hunter, Captain of The Syren | Arcade Warrior | Galactic Bounty Hunter, Exo-Suit Pilot | Star Guardian Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert marksman and skilled swordsman, Can increase her speed (Via Strut), Damage Boost (Via Love Tap), Statistics Reduction (Via Make It Rain), Danmaku (Via Bullet Time) |-|Arcade=All abilities as her base plus Data Manipulation (All Arcade champions are capable of directly damaging and destroying the coding that makes up everything) |-|Gun Goddess=All abilities as her base plus Flight, Transformation, Antimatter Manipulation (Via Scarlet Fair and Royal Arms), Black Hole Creation (Via Zero Hour), Energy Projection and Durability Negation (Via Starswarm, described as having the ability to melt and tear targets apart from the inside out), Technology Manipulation/Absorption (Able to integrate new technology and weaponry into her Exosuit), Extrasensory Perception and Information Analysis (Via Exo, can alert her to incoming threats and give her information on the enemy and the current situation, as well as give her information he has stored in his database), Can survive in space, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation and Black Holes |-|Star Guardian=All abilities as her base plus Flight, Spaceflight, Energy Projection, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | Small Country level (Can fight on par with the Battle Bosses, Damaged Battle Boss Blitzcrank)) | Solar System level (Capable of destroying entire star systems) | Solar System level (All Star Guardians are imbued with the light of the First Star, which created the universe, Comparable to Star Guardian Zoe and Star Guardian Xayah) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Intercepted attacks from Hecarim, able to fight at speeds comparable to Olaf, Lucian, and Ryze) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Massively FTL+ (Capable of traversing the galaxy and intergalactic travel in short periods of time) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of crossing galactic and universal distances in short periods of time, Comparable to Zoe) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily dual wield a pair of hand cannons with a recoil powerful enough to send a grown man flying backwards) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Small Country Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Small Country level | Solar System level | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with her pistols | Dozens of meters with her pistols | Interplanetary | Universal Standard Equipment: "Shock and Awe" (Her pistols), Saber, Splinter Bombs | "Shock and Awe" | Exo-suit | Shock and Awe, Boki and Baki (Her familiars) Intelligence: High (Highly skilled in combat, A skilled manipulator and tracker, masterminded Gangplanks downfall over the course of her entire life) | Extremely high (Renowned throughout the galaxy as a legendary bounty hunter, has singlehandedly outmatched highly advanced aliens, Royal Space Military Exo-Suit Pilots, entire starships and their fleets of fighter ships, and has committed mass murder of the Galactic Military's generals. She is viewed as such a threat that the entirety of the Galactic Military does whatever they can to try to stop her. Miss Fortune is also extremely knowledgeable regarding weapons and technology, having built her suit's Scarlet Fair form herself using her father's blueprints with her own modifications.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Love Tap:' Whenever Miss Fortune attacks an enemy unit that was not the target of her previous basic attack, she will deal bonus physical damage to them. *'Double Up:' Miss Fortune fires a shot at a target enemy, which then bounces to hit another unit behind it, dealing physical damage to the first target and increased physical damage to the second, applying on-hit effects to both. Double Up's second shot prioritizes units directly behind the primary target, especially enemy champions marked by Love Tap prior to the ability being cast. If the first target is killed, the second hit will deal 50% increased damage. *'Strut:' Miss Fortune gains bonus attack speed for 4 seconds and brings Strut's passive effect to full power. Marking a new target with Love Tap reduces Strut's cooldown by 2 seconds. Miss Fortune gains 25 bonus movement speed if she has not taken damage in the last 5 seconds, excluding damage over time. This bonus is increased to a greater amount after another 5 seconds. *'Make It Rain:' Miss Fortune rains hundreds of bullets down onto the target area for 2 seconds, slowing and dealing magic damage to enemies within the area every 0.25 seconds. *'Bullet Time:' Miss Fortune channels for 3 seconds, firing several waves of bullets over the duration. Each wave deals physical damage and can critically strike for bonus damage. Scarletfair.png|Scarlet Fair Zerohour.png|Zero Hour Starswarm.png|Starswarm Royalarms.png|Royal Arms *'Exo-suit:' **'Scarlet Fair:' Built by Miss Fortune from her father’s blueprints, this highly-modified suit sports S.F. Particle Cannons that fire a rotating barrage of bullets, antimatter tank shells, missiles, and antipersonnel flak discharges. **'Zero Hour:' A gravity-resistant exosuit that fires black holes capable of swallowing an entire star system. **'Starswarm:' A banned exosuit that utilizes creatures born from exploding suns to melt Miss Fortune's enemies from the inside out. **'Royal Arms:' An immensely powerful exo-suit capable of wiping out an entire fleet with its rapid-fire antimatter warheads. Only a few of these suits were ever produced due to their immense destructive power. Key: Base | Arcade | Gun Goddess | Star Guardian Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Captains Category:Pirates Category:Gun Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Pilots Category:Transformation Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Murderers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Warriors Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Data Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4